


Underestimated

by Fmnds



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/pseuds/Fmnds
Summary: In an alternate universe, Sabrina Spellman is a duchess who is kept out of the public eye in the sleepy town of Greendale. She must make a choice of staying with what she knows at Baxter High or taking a chance at a prestigious private school. Along the way she becomes reacquainted with Nicholas Scratch, a boy she is having a hard time reading.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Underestimated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/gifts).



> Happy Yule! I truly enjoyed writing this story for you. I hope it brings you joy!

“Ready for school?” Her Aunt Hilda said softly while opening Sabrina’s bedroom door. Her voice was friendly but her smile was a little tight. Sabrina’s aunties did their best to seem impartial, but it was quite clear from the beginning that sending their precious niece to Baxter High made them a bit queasy. Well, Aunt Zelda mostly. Aunt Hilda seemed to find the high school charming, but even she didn't seem completely sold on the idea.

“Almost,” Sabrina flashed a bright smile her aunt and went back to considering what to wear to school. Her eyes lingered on the birthday card from Roz she had propped on her vanity.

Sabrina’s 16th birthday had always been set as this firm timeline for her to finally make a decision about where she would finish her schooling. Would she receive the proper education of a girl of her station or stay with locals and forfeit her inheritance? Her aunts claimed they were impartial, but she knew better.

Talk of her inheritance always seemed a tad ridiculous to Sabrina. She was certain that neither Roz nor Suzie considered her to be wealthy. Sabrina frowned; at least they never used to. Sabrina never thought of herself as wealthy either. Sabrina did concede that the house she lived in would probably be classified as an estate to many. However, upon entering the residence there was nothing particularly grand about the house. Nothing that would suggest her family had any sort of standing beyond the upper middle class of which many of those in her community also belonged to.

Her nobility was a tricky topic. Her aunts had always encouraged her to be quiet about it. They didn't want to attract unwanted attention or heaven forbid press. They had secreted her way to a quiet American town to honor her late parents wishes of Sabrina having a regular childhood. On her 16th birthday, she was to decide whether she wanted to accept her birthright or simply fade into the background.

Naturally, she was somewhat embarrassed by the whole situation and with her aunts encouragement, she chose to omit this fact about herself to her best friends and now ex-boyfriend. Sabrina gravely underestimated the value of honesty with her former close-knit group. What she considered an inconsequential fact about herself was apparently a BIG DEAL. Accidentally outed by her aunts at a dinner party thrown in her honor for her birthday a few weeks prior, had led to many uncomfortable conversations with her friends. Unfortunately, all conversations reached the same endpoint, none of her friends could trust her they way they used to.

Sabrina sighed and finally pieced together an outfit of designer pieces her cousin Ambrose had gifted to her. She never felt comfortable wearing clothes like this before, but today something felt different. Sabrina bounded down the stairs and took her two aunts and cousin having tea in their kitchen.

Ambrose looked up, took in her attire, and blew out a low whistle, “Well then cuz, I honestly thought those clothes would gather dust for the rest of eternity in your closet.”

Her Aunt Zelda looked up from her newspaper at this and lifted her eyes to assess the outfit she was wearing, "I certainly don’t see how choosing this outfit is going to help resolve the friendship squabbles you have found yourself in, but what do I know?”

Sabrina shifted a little and took a deep breath, “Well, actually I have given that a great deal of though you see. I think I’m ready to leave Baxter High.”

Silence met her announcement, which was unsurprising. Until recently, Sabrina had felt perfectly happy in her current education situation and had been quite vocal about it. Her classes were rather boring, but that wasn’t why she enjoyed attending Baxter High. She adored her friends and her boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now. Sabrina certainly didn’t want to be the type of girl who pined after a boy. But it wasn’t just about him, was it? Even the teachers treated her differently. Nobody seemed to know how to handle having a duchess attend their school.

Naturally, Aunt Hilda was the first to speak, “You could always go back, you know, if you change your mind later on.”

Sabrina smiled. Sweet Aunt Hilds, always trying to find a way to comfort her. Unfortunately, there really as no going back, the secret was out and everything had changed.

It took about a week to make the proper arrangements. Sabrina surveyed her various luggage and trunks that were to accompany her to the Academy of Unified Alliances. Ambrose and her aunts watched as the chauffeur piled her belongings into the trunk. Her new mode of transportation highlighted sharp contrast of the differences betwee AUA and Baxter High. AUA was an advanced preparatory school nestled away in a sleep New England town. The student body was comprised of the children of important political figures or royalty.

Sabrina knew a few of the students peripherally. Although she lived a sheltered life, her aunts did have to parade her about at a few social obligations each year. She was not eager to become more closely acquainted with any of the stuck up girls she had met over the years.

Sabrina had made her farewells with her aunties and Ambrose, and the hired car sped off towards her future.

It took Sabrina a little under 2 hours to remember why she had been so vehemently opposed to going to school at AUA in the first place. Her worst nightmare was realized when she discovered she was sharing her dormitory with not one but all three of the Weird sisters. Surely there was a special place in hell reserved for this sadistic threesome. She couldn’t recall a gathering where these three hadn’t tormented her in one way or another.

After returning from a brief trek to the hallway bathroom, Sabrina had returned to her room to find it locked. She pounded on the door and was met with nothing but hysterical giggles. She swore softly under her breath and sank to the floor, drawing her knees up and laying her head upon her arms.

“You okay there, Spellman?” A vaguely familiar voice drifted down to her. She raised her head and eyebrows at the intruder speculatively.

“Nicholas, is it?” Sabrina felt her lip twitch in a slight smile as she met the charming face of one, Nicholas Scratch. She had met him briefly a year ago at some soiree. She had felt drawn to him and his easy smile that night. He had the type of face, mannerisms that drew a person in.

“The one and only,” He smiled and offered a hand to help her up. He glanced at the door to her room, “roommate troubles?”

Sabrina nodded in response and took his hand, “They are bitches.”

Nicholas threw his head back in laughter, “That they are. That they are.”

Once he helped her on her feet, he linked her arm in his, “Why don’t I give you a proper tour of this place, bitch free?”

Sabrina smiled brightly, “That sounds delightful.”

As the days turned into weeks, Sabrina didn’t find any common ground with her insufferable roommates. She did memorize their schedule in order to be sure to avoid any future lockouts. Their tormenting had seemed to stall after a few days of clothes hiding, and sheet stealing. Sabrina didn’t think she was in the clear, because there was something about their smug smiles that made her feel uneasy.

The one bright spot in her day continued to be Nicholas. Since their initial encounter, it seemed as if they were inseparable. Sabrina felt closer to him every day. His overly smooth-talking-flirty ways were endearing to her in a way she hadn’t expected. Sabrina wasn’t deaf to the rumors that flew around school about him. Some of them she thought were probably true, he had dated his way through the entire debate team. Others she wasn’t so sure, those rumors included that he once had an orgy that included a very high profile singer.

Sabrina shoved some clothes into her open backpack in her dorm, realizing that procrastinating her packing for her winter break wasn’t the wisest of decisions. After shoving a few more stray items into the bag she threw it on her back and went out into the hallway. She hastily closed the door and glancing at her watch, swore under her breath and darted quickly down the hallway.

“Spellman, wait up!” Nicholas jogged towards Sabrina, who whipped around to face him.

“You’re flushed, it’s hot,” Nicholas said while reaching out to push a stray hair out of Sabrina’s eyes.

Sabrina ducked away slightly, “Look, Nick, I’ve got to go, I’m late already.”

“I just…” Nicholas started, shook his head, reached out and lightly traced his fingers along Sabrina’s chin. Sabrina felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Nicholas gazing at her lips. He closed his eyes, and shook his head again before releasing her chin, “Have a good holiday then.”

Sabrina felt herself blush slightly as she nodded at him and practically ran to meet her chauffeur.

Over the holiday, Sabrina was busy with her aunts and cousin, but felt her self preoccupied over the almost-kiss she had with Nicholas. At times she thought she was overthinking the entire situation, but she was certain he wanted to kiss her. She wasn’t sure what his hesitation was motivated by. His reputation of being practically a womanizer didn’t match-up with his shyness. Sabrina didn’t think Nicholas was bothered by her lack of social status, he continued to hang out with despite her outcast nature from her peers. Honestly, if his hesitation truly was grounded in her popularity she didn’t want anything to do with him.

She attempted to text Nicholas over the break, but she never heard back from him. She assumed that he was busy with his own family, but something didn’t sit well with her about the lack of interaction.

Sabrina arrived back to school in January, unsure of where she stood with Nicholas. She finally bumped into him the first day back at classes, and he said hello to her but his smile didn’t quite meet his eyes. He avoided her for the rest of the week. Sabrina honestly did not understand what about their near kiss had made him act like this.

Fed up with the entire situation, Sabrina waited for him outside of his Calculus class on Friday and shoved him into the nearest hallway closet.

Nicholas yelped in surprise, “Spellman, what in the actual FUCK are you doing?”

“What in the actual FUCK are YOU doing?” Sabrina felt a confidence and fury rise within herself she had never felt before.

Nicholas knit his eyebrows together and looked are her questionably.

“You and I were friends. At least I thought we were friends. We spent every day together for almost four months. Then one day you make puppy dog eyes at me and almost kiss me. Suddenly it’s my fault? You won’t speak to me because of YOUR feelings? What the hell!” Sabrina had managed to back Nicholas into the far corner of the closet.

“You wouldn’t understand,” He huffed out.

“Try me.”

“We weren’t supposed to be friends, not really. You know what everyone here thinks of you and your family. You have been hidden away all of these years. Sabrina Spellman, the perfect duchess, so much better than everyone else. You come here and we are all expecting someone special, but here you are just like all of us.”

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him,“You fall into this category of 'them', you think I am not good enough either?”

Nicholas hesitated before saying, “I did, at first.”

Sabrina turned away from him and stared daggers into the wall before walking toward the door to the hallway. She reached for the handle and was met with resistance, “Are you kidding me?”

“It’s locked?”

Sabrina turned to face him, “Bingo.”

Nicholas sighed, “Look Sabrina, we weren’t supposed to be friends. Honestly, I started hanging out with you because Prudence asked me to. I am not quite sure what her long game was, but I am certain it ended it humiliation for you. I agreed because I was bored. I know it’s not an excuse, but you must understand that I felt neither hatred nor ill will toward you.”

“I believe you”.

Nicholas nodded at that and continued, “The more time I spent with you, the more I grew to enjoy your company. Eventually, I began to have feelings for you, as you most likely realized. I panicked. I chose inaction over explanation. I did speak to Prudence and tell her I wouldn’t play a part in her little game. I just couldn’t face you. You are just too good.” 

Sabrina sighed and walked closer to Nicholas, “ I am not sure how you got it in your head that I am this good pure person. I have a feeling that both of us probably misunderstand each other more than we think", She reached out and took his hand in his.

Nicholas chuckled slightly, “Yeah, I can certainly agree to that conclusion.”

“Look Nicholas, you have no plans of trying to humiliate me?”

“No.”

“Your feelings are genuine?”

“Yes.”

Sabrina smiled slyly and took a step closer to him. She let go of his hand and ran her fingers along his chest, “Can we agree that maybe we need to help each other see a different side of each other?”

Nicholas smiled and leaned into her touch, “Of course.”

“What better time to show each other then in a locked closet,” With a wicked glint in her eye Sabrina leaned forward to capture his lips in hers. She deepened the kiss instantly, pressing herself into him for a moment and then looked up into his eyes.

“You are full of surprises, Spellman.” Nicholas leaned back in and eagerly began to learn all of the ways he had underestimated Sabrina Spellman.


End file.
